Nos pensées bien amères
by Lyne Pallini
Summary: /!\ YAOI /!\ Si vous n'aimez pas, ne regardez pas.. Ceci est une fanfiction parlant de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo (trouvable sur Wattpad en entier pour ceux, qui veulent directement la fin) Bonne lecture Grimmjow Jaggerjack à 21ans, et pas toute sa tête, il a quand même un ami d'enfance avec qui il s'entend très bien, et un patron qui l'énerve.
1. Un anniversaire morose

_

Note de l'auteur :

Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent entièrement à Tite Kubo

 **Point de vue Grimmjow**

Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack, et j'ai maintenant 21ans, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire mais je n'en ai pas l'impression...

Je suis toujours assis à cette place bien définie depuis que je suis arrivé il y a 6mois. Toujours dans cette entreprise à la con, avec un patron complètement débile. Pourquoi je ne démissionne pas ? Allez savoir... Mais ils ont été sympathique de m'accepter ici, parce que n'ayant aucun diplôme j'était bon à rester à la maison devant un bon film avec de la bouffe.

M'enfin, je ne vis pas tout seul, enfin pas vraiment, il y a mon chat, que j'ai nommé Panthera, parce qu'il est tout noir et qu'il a les yeux bleu saphir, les même eux que moi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai adopté.

Mais bref, je dois me concentrer sur cette espèce de vente en ligne, je sais faire hein ! Mais faire ça tout les jours c'est lassant à la longue...

"-JAGGERJACK !"

Oh non... Il est encore derrière moi ce type à la crête orangée.

"-Oui mr.Kurosaki ?

-Il me semblait vous avoir très clairement demandé de ne pas mélanger les catégories !

-Exusez moi, ça n'arrivera plus je suis désolé (j'ai dit ça d'un ton tellement ironique que j'ai eu peur de me prendre une baffe).

-Jaggerjack, c'est la deuxième fois que vous me dites ça ce mois ci... Vous êtes fatigué ou vous voulez que je m'énerve ?

-Je pense que je suis un peu fatigué, ça arrive à tout le monde non ?

-Et bien alors, il me semble que c'est votre anniversaire, alors prennez votre soirée, je n'en toucherais pas un mot au secrétariat.

-Merci mr.Kurosaki, et bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée à vous aussi Jaggerjack.

Putain ça fait du bien, sortir du boulot plus tôt est un plaisir inouï, j'en était sur que Mister tête de con à cheveux orange peut être DES FOIS sympathique.

Bon j'allume mon téléphone et envoie un message à Ulquiorra

[De: Moi À: Ulquiorra]

Eh p'tit con, tu t'amène en ville qu'on fête mon anniv comme il faut ?

Réponse casi-immediate

[De: Ulquiorra À: Moi]

Ne parles pas de moi en utilisant le therme con, tu est mal placé pour dire ça. Mais sinon oui pas de problème, retrouve moi au petit Restaurant en face de chez moi dans 30min.

Enfin je vais pouvoir fêter mon anniversaire comme il le faut avec mon pote d'enfance, se changé les idées il y a rien de mieux !

Bon maintenant j'ai plus qu'a courir pour arriver à l'heure... Hahaha... Merci Ulquiorra de me fixé toujours des horaires impossible ; mais c'est pour ça que je l'adore ce gars, il a l'air impassible et froid mais en vrai si on le connais bien il est marrant.

Bref je prends un taxi et je lui donnes l'adresse approximative de l'immeuble de mon pote.

Sur le chemin je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de me faire chier. Donc je me perds dans mes pensées, comme d'habitude finalement. Soudainement je repense à mon boss, il a peut être mauvais caractère mais il doit quand même avoir mon âge l'orangé, ou peut être un peu moins... Alors comment ça se fait qu'il soit déjà patron ? Peut être pistonné par son père... Sûrement pistonné oui.

Puis quand même m'avoir donné ma soirée alors que d'habitude il m'aurait laissé au boulot jusqu'à 20h30, je trouve ça plutôt étrange. Quand j'y repense, il a souri quand il m'a dit ça, c'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire, ça fesait bizarre, lui qui d'habitude ne sourit jamais et laisse son attitude neutre, aucun sourire, aucunes étincelles dans ses yeux marrons. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit moche mais quand même, comment il fait pour bloquer ses émotions comme ça, moi des que je suis en colère ou joyeux sa se voit tout de suite (c'est ce que m'a dit Ulquiorra).

Je vais pas tarder à arriver, donc je reprends mes esprits et regarde la ville plongée dans la nuit, dans la vitre on voit mon reflet, les même yeux bleux saphir, les même cheveux bleux, toujours le même débile que je suis.

Le taxi me dépose et je marche jusqu'au restaurant, et quand je pousse la porte, j'en lâche presque mon sac de boulot...

La suite plus tard, patience :)

Désolé pour les fautes.

À bientôt pour une nouvelle !


	2. Il a tout prévu !

Point de vue Grimmjow

J'écarquille les yeux, j'y crois pas, ils sont là !

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE GRIMMJOW"

J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant, ils sont peut être que deux à me le dire mais c'est déjà mieux que les autres fois où j'était majoritairement seul, enfin avec Panthera, mais il dormais...

Grimmjow Putain merci vous auriez pas du...

Ulquiorra garde son attitude neutre, je crois quand même voire un petit sourire... Je crois.

Nell me saute dans les bras, je suis un peu surpris car sa doit bien faire 5ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu

Nell : Désolé de mon absence Grimmjow, j'était pas trop là...

Grimmjow : Pas grave Nell, je te pardonne

Nell Tant mieux (Elle rigole)

Ulquiorra : Bon Grimmjow, tu viens t'assoire ou on attends debout ?

Grimmjow : Pas besoin de me pressé je rentre du tavail tu sais ?

Ulquiorra : Oui je sais, ça se voit, tu as l'air fatigué.

Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, ce type à un pouvoir.

On s'assoie et on passe un excellent dîner, pour une fois que ce seras pas a moi de payer !

Je suis un peu déçu n'empêche car Ulquiorra est partie plus tôt car son boulot commence tôt demain... C'est un gros menteur, depuis quand un auteur se lève tôt ? Je suis sur qu'il a dit ça juste pour me laisser avec Nell... Sale lâcheur d'Ulquiorra, tu me le payeras...

Nell Grimmjooooww !! Tu rêves ? T'as trop manger c'est ca ??

Grimmjow : Hein ? Ah euh non t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Je dit ça mais sa fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un se soucie de vous.

Nell a quand même beaucoup changé je trouve. Elle a toujours ses longs cheveux verts mais elle a l'air... Comment dire... Plus fatiguée qu'avant, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être jolie.

-Grimmjow ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander...

-Et bien demande.

-Est-ce que...

Je ne l'interromp pas je la laisse parler...

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

QUOI ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai entendu ?!

Attends attends, Nell ma meilleure amie qui me demande ça ! Mais elle a quelqu'un non ?

-Nell, tu as déjà quelqu'un il me semble...

-Non je te l'assure... Et puis même si j'aurais eu quelqu'un d'autre je continuerais à t'aimer.

Et voilà que tout me retombe sur la tête. Fait chier, je ne vais pas lui dire que je l'aime pas, la pauvre... Le problème c'est que c'est juste une amie, rien de plus. Peut être je devrais lui laisser sa chance ? Au moins j'aurais peut être au fur et à mesure des sentiments ? Je n'en sais rien du tout... Puis faire ça c'est pas vraiment mon style, je ne l'aime pas.

-Écoutes Nell... Je ne peux pas te donner ma réponse maintenant...

Bravo je suis encore plus dans la merde maintenant elle vas attendre pour rien.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas te pressé ! Tu as tout ton temps. Et puis rien, je te donne mon numéro, comme ça on se fixera un rendez-vous pour en parler.

-D'accord... Bon je rentre, à plus tard.

-À plus Grimmjow !"

Merde merde merde merde merde merde.

Déjà je vais rentrer et ensuite appeler Ulquiorra pour lui demander s'il était au courant et si c'est pour ça qu'il s'est barré.

Je rentre à pied, j'ai trop les nerfs à chaud, il faut que la température glaciale de la nuit me rafraîchisse les idées.

Putain Nell mais c'est pas possible, pourquoi ? Franchement ça me ferait trop de la peine de lui dire clairement que je ne l'aime pas, elle aurait 2 manière de réagir de toutes façons... Enfin plutôt 3. Soit elle est heureuse que je lui dise la vérité et on reste amis, soit elle reste neutre et on se reparlera pas trop comme avant, ou alors elle éclate en sanglots et met un point final à notre amitié. J'espère sincèrement que je vais finir par l'aimer. Mais c'est pas en se torturant l'esprit que ça vas passer...

"-Aïe

Cette voix, je la connais... Oh non...

-Ah je... Euh Mr.Kurosaki je m'excuse sincèrement je ne regardais pas où j'allais...

-En dehors des heures de travail on peut largement se tutoyer, sa m'énerve de vouvoyer tout le monde.

-Ah d'accord, mais encore désolé Mr.Kuro... euh, Ichigo.

-Pas de soucis Grimmjow. Tu as l'air inquiet, un problème ?

Merde sérieusement il faudras que je demande à quelqu'un de l'aide à boucler mes émotions à l'intérieur de moi.

-Un peu mais je ne pense pas que tu me sois d'un grand aide...

-Je ferais le maximum, allons dans un café pour en parler.

Un café à cette heure ? Pas de problème mais faudras que je rentre un peu avant 22h pour remplir les gamelles de Panthera, sinon ce maudit chat vas me faire ma fête quand je rentrerais..

-Ok, je n'en connait pas vraiment près d'ici, tu m'emmènes ?

-D'accord c'est pas trop loin, mais on vas devoir y aller à pied parce que je n'ai pas de voiture.

-Pas de problèmes."

Et voilà je suis vraiment bête ! Maintenant mon patron vas connaître ma vie privée et l'étaler au boulot pour me foutre la honte. Super. Bravo moi même.

N'empêche en dehors du cadre du travail il est super sympa le rouquin, je l'ai vu sourire plusieurs fois cette fois ci... C'est vraiment la première fois depuis 6mois que je le voit dehors.

Je marche, j'ai mal au jambes.

Il marche tout à fait normalement lui, il reviens vraiment du boulot à pieds ? On dirait pas pourtant.

Ce qui est marrant c'est que je me focalise sur le chemin cette fois, pas sur mes pensées... Ah ah ah.

Mais on est devant chez moi la ?! Quoi, il y a un café en bas de chez moi ? Je n'était pas au courant.

Il m'ouvre la porte.

"Prends la table du fond, c'est la meilleure pour parler, je nous prend 2 café."

Je lui fait oui de la tête et pars m'assoire au fond. C'est plutôt mignon comme café, plutôt autantique. Quand je m'ennuierais le Samedi après midi je viendrais ici, si c'est ouvert.

Il reviens avec 2 café. J'enlève la veste et la pose derrière moi. Il s'assoie aussi et pose tout.

Et il commence à me parler...

Suite plus tard !

Désolé pour les fautes.

À bientôt !

_


End file.
